Just remember what I said, it isn't over yet
by elijahsavedme
Summary: It's about love and also a bit of hate. Klaus is the thing keeping them apart. It start's in 1492 but it is going to be a long one timewise atleast. I'll promise that... And this is definitely an AU story and Katherine is still human, at the beginning. She's not as bitch in my story as she is in the series. Oh.. and English isn't my native language, as you can see! *on a hiatus*
1. The human and the vampire

"Katerina, may I introduce the lord Elijah.", Trevor said and Elijah was incredibly gorgeous while staring at me, he said that I reminded him about someone. "It's a pleasure my lord.", I said and he kissed my hand. "The pleasures mine.", he said and I was so smitten with him. Later Elijah introduced me to his younger brother Klaus. After that I moved to their mansion, nobody ever said how long I was going to be here.

_I was sitting in my room, thinking about Elijah. I shouldn't think of him! Elijah was the one who introduced me to Klaus. But there were something about him that made my heart beat faster, every time I saw him. Today he spend the day with me because Klaus wasn't around. I would never want to get between two brothers, but Elijah is the one I want. But there is Klaus, the man every woman would want to be with! Not me though, just every other girl in her right mind. Elijah was as good as Klaus, maybe even better than him! And he probably will always see me as his brother's girl. But I can't get him out of my mind!_

_After breakfast we went to a walk in the garden. We were walking silently until Elijah turned to me and that made me stop. "What do you wish to do today?", he asked and turned to the cottage near the water. "It doesn't matter, I enjoy being your quest", I told him with a smile. "That makes you a wonderfully easy quest to entertain", Elijah said with a laugh in his eyes. "Yes, I am. Do you enjoy having me?", I asked as we reached the cottage, he opened the door for me._

_"Yes, Klaus likes to have you here", he was helping me to get inside of the cottage, it was a lovely little thing. "And what about you, do you enjoy me?", Elijah stopped and turned his head slowly to me and looked me in to the eyes with he's deep gaze and my knees went week and I actually collapsed in Elijah's arms. He looked very confused as he hold me close to his chest and I knew he could hear my heartbeat. I inhaled his smell an was still waiting an answer. "Why would you ask a question like that?", he let go of me and turned his back on me, I sighed. "I am sorry, Elijah. It just slipped.", I said lowering my voice. "It's fine, please don't be upset, Katerina.", he said and turned back to me. I put my hand on his arm and nodded. "I'm not upset, I'm just.. I don't even know. "._

_Later that evening, I got my servant to help me get dressed. I chose my fairest dress not because I tried to impress Elijah, but.. who I was kidding? Of course I wanted to look pretty for him. The corset was real tight and it was hard to breathe, but I looked beautiful and that was all that mattered at this moment. I was walking towards the dining room, it become really hard to breathe, because of the corset. Then right before I reached the dining room I collapsed to the floor and blacked out._

_When I woke up Elijah was sitting right next to me, I felt his fingers on my cheek, It felt nice, different and a bit cold. I didn't want him to leave me too soon. I needed him. So I just laid there and enjoyed Elijah's presence. I was trying to breathe slowly and as if I was at sleep._ _"Katerina, I know you are awake.", Elijah spoke and his fingers got away from my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked right in to his eyes and my heart started to beat faster, he smiled._

_"How are you feeling?", He pulled me up so I was sitting on the bed, which wasn't even mine. I got curious. "I feel fine, where am I?", I asked and looked down, my dress was gone and I had men's shirt and a white blanket on. "You are in my room. Does that bother you?", Elijah asked and he got up on his feet. I was in Elijah's bedroom! I moved, just a bit, not to get up, just to get closer to Elijah. "No, it doesn't. But may I ask why in your room. Is my servant sick or..?", Elijah turned his head towards me, smiled and moved to the window. "She left, I asked her to leave. Because I don't want you to gasp for air because of corsets like that any more.", Elijah pointed the corset on the chair next to the bed, or what was left for it. I blushed because the corset looked like someone had ripped it off me._

_I was starting to move to get out of the bed, but suddenly Elijah was right beside me, forcing me back down to the bed. It was really weird, because I could've swear he was looking out of the window. Window that was in the other side of the room. "I'm fine..", I started but felt his finger on my lips. "Please rest, Katerina.. For me?", magical words, how could he know that I was going to do pretty much anything he asked me to. "If you answer my question, I will", I said while he was fixing the blanket so that I was completely under it. "And what is that you want to ask me?", he asked with a smile, he looked so gorgeous when he smiled. "About the corset, did you took it off me?", I started wondering where my dress was at._

_"Oh.. It was me.. I found you, I heard you fall. I apologise, I took off your dress and corset. I am really sorry I had to do that, but the servants were no where around.", Elijah was clearly sorry, and I found it sweet. But my thoughts at the moment didn't appreciate that part of it. I was just thinking; 'And I was asleep when he did that!'_ _"Thank you, Elijah. It doesn't matter, I was out wasn't I?", I pulled the blanket closer. "Yes, you were, but I still want to say how sorry I am. Are you cold? You want me to ask to put more heat here for you?", Elijah turned to the door. "Aren't you cold?", I asked and rubbed my hands together to feel how cold they were. "I feel just fine. I'll go tell them to put more heat for you.", he said with a little bit of amusement in his voice. "Please, don't leave me.", I said, but he was already gone._

_When I was alone in Elijah's room, I started to look around it, it was different for mine, but yet again my room was a quest room and Elijah actually lived here. I had never been in his room before or Klaus' room. My room only had a bed, a little table and this closet where my dresses were. He had a big bookshelf and the room just looked more inviting than mine. Elijah didn't come back for a long time, but when he did, I was looking out of the window. At first I didn't even hear him come in. "Are you feeling better now?", he asked and walked beside me. I jumped a bit because I didn't hear the door open or his steps when he walked next to me._

_"Yes, much better", I looked him and saw the concern in his eyes._ _"Did you skip dinner because of me?", I asked and turned so I could see him better. He shook his head. "Don't worry about that, I ate something while you were unconscious.", he said an looked down on me, my shirt or maybe it was his shirt. "Do you want to change your clothes now, maybe a looser dress?", he asked and I shook my head. "This is just fine, and soon is night so there is no point of me changing now is there.", he nodded. "As you wish. I'll walk you in your room now.", Elijah smiled and I sighed, he looked at me curiously. "I'm sorry, but.. I really wished I could stay here with you tonight", I was hoping he wouldn't get mad or anything like that._

_Elijah looked really confused, I could see it in his face, he was thinking about it. "To sleep in same bed with you?", he asked carefully. "That's right, my servant is gone so you are the only one, only one I trust here..", I said as carefully as he had said. He nodded with an understanding look in his eyes. "I will stay here with you, but first I have to get you something to eat! Because you missed the dinner, while I didn't"._ _Last night was great! I could put my arms around him and it was fine because I was at sleep. Elijah fell asleep before I did, so I could look at his so handsome and calm face without him asking why was I looking at him. I don't actually know if he felt my hands wondering around his body while he was sleeping, that was not a good idea! Now I can't get his body out of my mind!_

_But when I woke up, he was gone, I felt cold and alone, but I still got up and tried to find my room without losing the image of where Elijah's room was._ _In the hall I ran into him, Elijah. "I'm sorry", I said before I even noticed who it was. He looked surprised and awkward when I looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry, Katerina. I didn't even fall", he smiled and then he looked confused. "What is it, Elijah?", I asked and my eyes were wondering now so covered body of his. "Why did you leave the room?", he asked and moved my look to his face, by lifting my head with his finger under my chin. "You were gone and I have no clothes in your room, that's why", I smiled and couldn't think of anything but the way his stomach had felt under my hands, so tight and firm, I sighed. "Nothing!", I said quickly before he even asked me._

_"Okay, I'll walk you in your room now then.", he turned next to me and I put my hand in his arm when he offered it to me and we started to move in my room's direction. "Thank you.", I said when we reached my room's door. I gathered all my courage and kissed his cheek, then opened the door. Elijah looked stunned, his hand moved the spot I had kissed him. "You thank me for what?", he grabbed my hand to stop me to go in to my room, but then he changed his mind and moved there too, but left the door open. "Because you didn't leave me last night, and you were so.. sweet and warm next to me", I explained. "I was?", Elijah moved closer to me. "Do you think I'm warm now?", he asked and was standing so close that I could hardly stay on my feet, he made me week in some ways I can't even explain. I put my hand to his chest, he moved it lower, maybe he didn't want me to feel his heart. Oh how good he felt!_

_"Yes, you are warm, but not so warm like you were last night. Why did you ask me that that?", I didn't move my hand. "I thought I couldn't feel warm to you, I've always been a bit colder than other people", he smiled and that made my feet drop, so in a second I was at Elijah's arms, again. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to..", I looked at him and felt like I could pass out again if I just looked him in the eyes. "You seem to fall real often, what is that for?", he laughed. "You don't want to know.", I said and got on my feet, the shirt had fallen off my shoulder, Elijah lift it up and moved closer to the door. "Please, tell me, Katerina.", he's eyes told me he was curious to know._

_"Are you sure, because I don't want to make you mad.", I said and walked the other side of the room. I opened the closet and went in there. I quickly took off the shirt and put a robe on. Then I returned to Elijah. "I won't get mad, I promise.", Elijah said and looked right in to my eyes, does he do that on purpose? To make me weak._ _I started to think, I could not tell him why, I didn't want him to get nervous or awkward around me. "It's nothing really. Last time I couldn't breathe and the other time was because I was hungry.. That's why.", even I didn't believe what I had just said. I left out the incident few minutes ago on purpose because I couldn't figure out what to explain that with. Elijah looked me awhile silently, then he nodded._

_"Weird thing.", he said and I smiled. "Indeed.. But should I get dressed now?", I asked while thinking how I could do that, I've never put a dress on completely alone._ _Couple days went by, me falling more for Elijah. I had such deep feelings towards him I was starting to get scared! Klaus still was the one I was here for, but I didn't want him. I loved Elijah._

_Speaking of Elijah, he had let me all alone in the mansion, he went to the town, it's a bit scary to be all alone. __The servants are all gone, Elijah told me that Klaus doesn't want to keep the same servant for long, so he sent them away. So it really is just the two of us! We're always together, just talking, falling in love, or maybe that's just me? Sometimes I get to sleep in the same bed with him, not all nights though. This is our last day together. Klaus is coming back tomorrow. I'm not so thrilled about that. I think Elijah knows where he was at, but neither one of them told me that. And to be honest, I didn't really care._ _Elijah has been gone for an hour now and I was getting bored so I start to wonder around the mansion._

_I found this room where everything looked very old, and I'm a bit scared now. Because I saw a painting where there was Elijah, Klaus and some other people too, maybe it was their family because there was only one girl besides the mother and Elijah had told me he had a sister named Rebekah. I was looking at the painting a long time and it wasn't in the 1400 century and that part was the scary one. I was thinking if I should just pack up and go before Elijah returns. It was like his twin with longer hair and so was the picture of Klaus. I don't know what I should do, I don't get scared easily, but this was creepy._

_I didn't run. I waited Elijah to return and asked immediately about the painting, he looked me in a shock. "Please explain. I need to know!", I demanded. He walked away from me and I ran after him. "Elijah!", he stopped and turned around. "Katerina, why did you go there?", he asked lowering his voice. Like it was my fault I found something that was.. well, not normal! "Just tell me, please?", I walked to him and put my hand on his hand._ _There was a really long silence, but finally Elijah sighed. "This will change your world forever, are you ready for that?", he asked and walked to the dining hall, I was right behind him for all this time. "Yes, I am.", I didn't even think of it when I said that. Elijah stopped and turned back at me, he took a long breath. "Have you ever heard of vampires?"._

_That night didn't go as I was planning to. I was freaking out. He was a vampire! My sweet Elijah was a vampire, and not just a vampire, he was one of the Original vampires! Which means that he is one of the first vampires ever. Elijah also told me about Klaus. He is a vampire AND a werewolf, that makes him a hybrid. My head started to hurt for all this information. I was scared ad hell! I am just a silly little human, of course there was no chance a normal guy would be as perfect as Elijah was, but still._ _Elijah did stay the night in the same room as I did, but he was just making sure I didn't run away. How could I? he would catch me if I tried. And I didn't want to run, not from him. Klaus on the other hand.. Today was the day when he was coming back home. And I can't stop shaking, I'm afraid of him! But I am not afraid of Elijah, what's wrong with me? Elijah is still with me, I wonder if he's worried about me or just worried how Klaus will react. I started to think if I could ask Elijah to turn me to a vampire so I could be with him forever. But he'll probably just throw the Klaus-card in._

"Just so you know, I'm afraid of him. Klaus.", I said and looked him right in to those gorgeous eyes. Elijah got up and looked outside of the window. "Then you are afraid of me too.", it wasn't a question. "No! I'm not, how could I? I love you.", I said before I could stop myself. I slapped my hands on my mouth, but obviously it was too late, I had already spilled out the truth. He turned around and looked at me in a shock. "Could I ask you not to tell that to Klaus?", he asked and sat beside me. I nodded.

"You told me about that you can compel people and other vampires. Could you compel me to forget. Would you do that to me, so I wouldn't be afraid of Klaus.", I asked and looked at him, I missed the moments when I could touch him, I moved my hand to his hand that was resting in the bed next to my leg. "But please, don't take away my love.", I said and took his hand on my own. Elijah looked me in the eyes for awhile and then he nodded. "I won't tell him I told you, okay?", he said and now he was thinking of something because his eyebrows wrinkled. Then I felt his lips on my lips, I wasn't expecting that so I kind of blacked out.

_I missed that kiss! And I didn't get the chance to kiss him, because when I woke up Klaus was already there. Elijah did compel me to forget, but there was this problem I didn't count when I asked him to do that. I wrote about the whole thing in my diary, so.. It didn't go as it was planned, but I think I can hide it pretty well. I'm not that afraid of Klaus any more, but I feel bored when I'm with him. Today we were walking in the garden, all I was able to think was the time I had spend there with Elijah. I wonder if Elijah would run away with me. Oh.. He did try to compel me to forget about the almost kiss and the fact that I had told him that I loved him, that last one was more likely just for him._ _Now it was night and my new servant had just left me alone in my room. I missed those nights with Elijah, now I was always alone. It has been almost a week when I last time touched his body so closely. I' have to admit, I got a bit obsessed or addicted to him. I was just about to turn off the light when I thought of it. It was dangerous, I do know that.. But I just had to try! I will go to Elijah's room!_

I closed my diary and got out of the bed, took the robe from the chair and walked in to the hall. I was hoping Klaus was asleep so he wouldn't hear me walk in there. I needed to see Elijah, it was a physical need! The floor felt cold under my bare feet, but I was almost at the door I was looking for. And then I tripped! I was on my face on the floor and heard a door open. I wasn't sure which one it was, because I had no idea where Klaus' room was. So I just laid there and waited. "Katerina?", it was Elijah's voice, I smiled to the floor. "What are you doing?", he lifted me up and looked me for awhile, then he spoke again. "You got blood on your lip. You need to fix that.", Elijah was about to walk me down to the servants to help me with it, but I stopped him. "You can fix it.", I took his hand and put it on my lips, he swallowed, but then he pulled me closer, and so he was sucking my lip, it felt weird. I just watched his eyes and was breathing slowly. I loved this man, I really did! At first I didn't even notice the change, but now he was kissing me, I was kissing him too. My heart started to beat faster than ever, it made him smile.

_OH MY GOD! It was the best kiss I've ever had! He did walk me in to my room after that, but I was awake the whole night, just thinking about him, and the kiss! My lip was healed, it did had a tiny bruise on it, but that became from the fall. I have fallen a lot lately. All for Elijah._ _After breakfast I was planning to go with Klaus to visit the town, where every woman would be staring at us because Klaus was something every girl dreamed about. Well, not for me, I wanted his brother. But I was getting really tired when I walked through the garden to the gate so Klaus pleaded me to stay and sleep, we'd go tomorrow. __That was fine by me. But the sad part is, I really did go to sleep, not because I wanted to, just because when I found Elijah he practically forced me to go to sleep, maybe I looked so tired. I told him that I didn't get much sleep last night. He didn't reply anything on that._

"Would you turn me?", I asked before thinking. "So I could run.", he shake his head. "Its pointless to run. Klaus will find you wherever you are.", he walked to the window. "Not if you came with me.", I walked to him and put my hands around him. "I can't, I'm sorry, Katerina. I've promised to Klaus. Always and forever.", I was silent for a real long time thinking how I could get out of this mess. "Don't you love me, Elijah?", I asked extra carefully. He turned to me and looked me in to the eyes. "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. I'm not weak.", he responded, I sighed. "I know you're not weak..", I was turning around to leave. "But.. I do love you, Katerina.", that stopped me. Then I woke up. It was just a dream, I sighed. But then I noticed marks of Elijah, he wasn't in the room any more, but there was definitely signs that he had been there. Did he give me that dream?

_It was really late when I got out of my bed, I had been awake for hours, but decided to stay in bed for awhile._ _I walked down to look for Elijah, or Klaus if he had come back, I didn't know. I walked around without finding anyone, I didn't want to go to ask for the servants if they knew where the brothers were at._ _I walked outside to watch the stars in the sky. "Katerina!", someone yelled and I looked around, but couldn't see anybody, the yell was so loud I didn't even recognize the voice._

_Then something hit me, hard and I felt a big hairy thing bite me, was it Klaus? Because it was full moon. I screamed and then something hit the giant wolf above me and I tried to realize what had just happened. I saw Klaus running to me, he lift me up and he looked to my stomach, his face didn't give away much, was I badly hurt? "Elijah! Come, I'll deal with him!", Klaus yelled and Elijah was soon right there, he took me in his arms from Klaus and ran inside. I saw Klaus turn in to wolf before we were inside. I attached my eyes to Elijah's face. "It's so cold..Elijah.", I said and tried to stay awake, I didn't want to pass out on him again. And I felt like I could have died if I would let myself do that. Elijah looked me with fear in his eyes. "I cannot let you die.", he said and then he bit his wrist and put it on my mouth._

_"Please drink, it will heal you.", he said and looked deeply in my eyes and I drank. "What just happened out there?", I asked when he took his wrist off my mouth. "Werewolf, Klaus' friend who didn't leave to the woods soon enough. Katerina, you need to be extra careful now, you have my blood in your system. If you die.. you come back as a vampire.", Elijah said slowly and then he put me on my bed. I didn't realize that he had carried me in my room. "Promise, you'll be careful", he looked me and wiped the blood off my mouth. Then he sat on the bed next to me. "I'll promise, my love.", I said and I closed my eyes, but not before seeing Elijah smile with a confusion in his eyes._

"What did she say to you?", Klaus looked his brother when he got out of Katerina's room. Elijah looked him with an confusion still in his eyes. "What did you hear?", he asked and started to walk away from Klaus. "She called you "love". Elijah, why would she do that?", his voice was getting angrier as he followed and stopped Elijah. "I don't know. Maybe she was hallucinating.", Elijah said and tried to hide the lie in his eyes. "Are you two lovers now, it's that what that was all about?", Klaus raised his voice, he wasn't really upset for Katerina's part of the deal, he didn't love her. But if Elijah had betrayed him, that was a big deal! "No!", Elijah looked shocked. "Of course not! Why would you think that, brother?", Elijah turned to go downstairs, but Klaus stopped him. "Because she called you "love", and you did spend a week without me.", he tried to stay as calm as possible. "I told her about us, maybe that's it. I didn't mean to, but she found the room when I was visiting the town.", Elijah said and hoped Klaus wouldn't get angrier about that. It wasn't a big deal to Klaus, he was actually waiting Katerina to find out about them. "What has happened between two of you while I was away? Tell me, Elijah!", Klaus raised his voice again and Elijah nodded quietly.

"For my part, there was nothing. She just, she told me something.. Nothing happened while you were gone, honestly!", and that wasn't a lie, because the kiss between Katerina and Elijah happened last night. Klaus looked at his brother awhile and then nodded. "I believe you. What did she tell you?", Klaus was asking again. ""I think you know what she told me.", Elijah said because he didn't want to say it out loud to Klaus. "She loves you.", Klaus said calmly and looked Elijah with angry eyes. "I beg you not to dagger me because of that.", Elijah spoke quickly. Klaus laughed.

_When I woke up, I was covered in blood, but I was completely healed, it was all because of Elijah's blood. "Good morning, Katerina.", I heard a cold voice and jumped a bit. It was Klaus. "Morning.", I said and lifted my head so I could see him. "Don't you drink you're wine?", Klaus smiled, it wasn't a friendly smile. I looked at the glass that was on the table. Somehow I knew, it wasn't wine. "Sure.", I grabbed the glass and drank from it. It was blood! Klaus was making me drink blood. You couldn't say no. He was terrifying. So I drank the blood without saying a word to him. "Was it good?", Klaus asked with a laugh after I finished._

_He didn't let me answer as he took the glass from me. "It was Elijah's goodbye to you.", Klaus said and put the glass back to the table, he was looking out of the window so I couldn't see his face. "Elijah has left?", I asked and tried to fight the tears. Klaus laughed and turned to me. "No, sweetie. Not even a human like you can be that stupid.", Klaus was enjoying the situation and I tried to make my brain work so I could figure what he was talking about. Klaus waited a minute, but not any longer than that. "It was Elijah's blood. That's his goodbye to you, he is dead. And so are you.", Klaus stepped closer to me, waiting me to do something. "He's dead?", I let out a cry. Klaus didn't look happy, it all happened so fast. He snapped my neck and once again, I blacked out._

Klaus waited Katerina to wake up, he was going to make her eternity miserable, he would decide when she would die and he'd keep Elijah hidden. Of course he wasn't dead, not forever at least. Elijah was in a coffin, same place where was the others too. Klaus carried Katerina downstairs and dropped her to the floor. He wrote a note to her and placed a glass of human blood over it. Klaus wasn't a patient man, so he choose to leave Katerina alone. She would never found Elijah, she thought he was dead. Klaus would enjoy playing with her. Would let her think she was safe and then hit again. Klaus left the mansion and headed to the town.

_I woke up, again. It was different. I knew what had happened to me. Elijah's blood had turned me into a vampire. Klaus wanted it to be like that. And Elijah was dead. I looked around and noticed I was alone. There was a glass on the table, it had blood in it. Soon enough I drank it. I didn't mean to do it! I was all alone, Klaus had killed Elijah, his own brother! Then I saw the note._

"Dear, Katerina. I hope you are happy now. I didn't want to do what I did. But Elijah has to pay and so do you. So be careful. I'll be watching you. PS. sunlight hurts now."

_I started to cry and my fangs pushed out, it hurt. I tried to pull myself together. So I ran to change my clothes, it was hard without help, but I did get a dress on me. I ran back downstairs and noticed my hyper vampire speed, that impressed me a little. I had to get out of here, I didn't know where I would go, but I walked through the front door. Then I screamed out of agony. Klaus was right, sunlight did hurt now._

* * *

_Hello there :) this is my first chapter ever! Crazy, eh? yeah.. if you like it, please let me know will you? I'm leaving for a week, but then I'll start to write again. Thanks, bye :)_


	2. So close, but so far away

_I was twitching in my sleep. "Katerina, I love you.", he said to me softly but I was trying to get away from him. It was Elijah's body, but the voice was all too familiar. And it wasn't Elijah. It was Klaus! I tried to wake up, but somehow he was just too strong that I couldn't do that. "Please, Klaus..Stop it!", I cried and he changed shift back to his own. Then I saw the picture he always showed me._

_Klaus had cornered Elijah and he was begging him not to kill him. "Please don't dagger me, brother. I don't love her!", Elijah yelled. Those words always hurt, but I choose to believe that they weren't true. And then, Klaus staked his own brother. I was already shaking and crying. But finally Klaus let me woke up and I laid in my bed, all alone. Room was empty too so I got up to the window and I saw him leave with a black horse. He just wanted to let me know that he knows where I was. It has been centuries now. I am no longer named Katerina Petrova. I changed my name to be Katherine Pierce. That didn't matter to Klaus. He still haunts me, sometimes he compels vampires to hunt me until I run to him and beg him to stop. Yes, I do that. I don't want to die. I want revenge. I'm just not strong enough._

_I moved my hand to my necklace. It gave me protection from the sun. Emily Bennett, my witch, made it to me. The year was 1864. And not a day goes by that I don't think about Elijah. I know he is gone forever, but he was my one and only, he was my true love. And these boys I'm playing with now has nothing on him. But forever is a long time to spend alone. So I have my Salvatore brothers. We have been on our own for 3 months now. Just me, Stefan and Damon. It's not going as smoothly as I planned to begin with. Stefan is running away from me all the time. Damon is pushing him away. I just want them to be happy and stay with me. But if I had to choose, it would be Stefan. Which is quite hard because he frankly hates me, but he doesn't want to be alone. Damon on the other hand, he thinks he loves me. And that is getting annoying._

_"Who was that?", I heard Stefan's voice under my window. I looked down and saw those beautiful green eyes. I have my weaknesses. "Nobody.", I said quickly and got away from the window. In just a second, Stefan was outside of my room, knocking on the door. "Come in.", I said with a bit of amusement in my voice. The door opened and he stepped in. "You know you don't have to do that every time?", I said and started to brush my hair as nothing had happened. "I want to.", Stefan said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He hadn't touched me since he went through his transition. And that was 3 months ago. He didn't want this, I know that. But it's either Stefan and Damon or just Stefan. I couldn't just be with Damon. He made me so mad sometimes._

_"Who was that?", Stefan asked again. "Nobody.", I lied. "It seems like you're lying to me again.", Stefan said and lift his other eyebrow the way it could make my knees go weak if I was in the mood for it. And as he said those words, I couldn't lie again. "Fine. It was somebody, but you don't need to worry about it, okay?", I told him and turned my face away from him. "But, Katherine. It worries you. Soon it will worry Damon and you know what happens then. I'm not up for a fight with my brother again.", Stefan said and walked to the window I was standing just a few minutes ago. "Why does he have to take it on you?", I said a bit frustrated and put the hairbrush on the desk. "Because I don't really care for you.", Stefan said and I know it shouldn't hurt me, but it did. "Sorry.", he said right after I flinched._

_"Tell me?", he sat on my bed. "Where is Damon?", I asked a little bit of paranoid. If I was going to tell the story of Elijah and I, I didn't want to Damon to hear it. He could be a bit crazy and impulsive and try to go after Klaus. And that was something I didn't want. Or was it? No, Damon would die and that was on my not to do list. "Hunting. Out all night.", Stefan said and looked me, waiting. "Once upon a time..", I started, but stopped when Stefan gave me a shocked look. "Really? That's how you're going to start?", he laughed. I loved how relaxed he was, even though it probably was just the blood he had drank just a few minutes ago. "Yeah, you're right.", I said smiling like an idiot and sat next to him. "Year was 1492 and I was human.", I sighed and started to talk about how my family had banished me to England. Story continued to the point where I met Elijah. I took a break there. Long one. I actually stopped the story._

_Stefan had been quiet for really long time, waiting me to continue. "All right then. Who was Elijah?", he finally asked. I took a deep breath. "He was the man I loved.", I whispered. "Oh.", so much understanding in one small word, even when it wasn't even a actual word. "Yes! And he was also a vampire, an original vampire.", I told him and started to roll my hair around my fingers. "A what? Original vampire, what does that mean?". Fine, it was going to be a long story._

_I had told Stefan everything to the point when Klaus decided to kill Elijah. Stefan was going to ask me something, but suddenly closed his mouth. "What? You can ask me anything you want.", I said but then I heard it too. Damon. "Oh.", I said a little disappointed. Stefan laughed and I grinned at him. "I felt so much closer to him than ever. I leaned closer to him and put my lips just an inch away from his ear. "Do you still hate me?", I asked softly and actually felt Stefan shiver. "I could never hate you. Even if I wanted to", he said and then he was gone. Left me to handle ridiculously jealous Damon. He had been standing in my door when Stefan was still there. "What?", I snapped at him, slamming the door right in his face. "But, Katherine! What about me? Why don't you talk to me like that?", Damon had his hand on my door, I heard it and I heard him step back. "Don't go after him, Damon. Please!", I said slowly and laid down on my bed._

_The next day was me just waiting to see what happens. Klaus was near and I had told Stefan almost everything. Damon was mad at me, but that didn't bother me. He could run away for all I care._

_"Stefan?", I said when I smelled blood near. "Is it you?", I felt like an idiot, because I was almost 100% certain it was Klaus. I was frozen in the place I was standing. It took about 10 minutes until someone came outside of that carriage. It surprised me. "Sorry, I didn't want to stop.", Stefan said and wiped his mouth for the extra blood. "It is you!", I said with a relief. He did again the very sexy eyebrow thing. "Eh.. I was certain it would be Klaus in there.", I said quickly. "He haunts you, doesn't he?", Stefan asked and grabbed my hand to his and started to walk with me towards the town. "Yes.. How did you know that? I didn't mention anything about that.", I looked him and leaned closer. "It's pretty obvious. Are you sure this Elijah is really dead?", Stefan asked and that made me jump. "What?", I stopped and made him look at me. "He can't be alive. If he was, I'd know it.", Stefan pulled me to a bench and we sat there. "Well, actually none of us is really alive. Did you see Klaus kill him or not?", he was silent for awhile. "His own brother.", he said firmly. "Yes, I did.. Oh wait! No I didn't see it.", I said and the confusion was now very alive in my mind. "Klaus always shows me the same.", I said and told him about the dreams I always get from Klaus. "Does he always say "please don't dagger me"?", Stefan asked and I was feeling a little overwhelmed about the fact that Stefan was trying to.. I don't even know what he was trying to do. I was feeling hope, but that wasn't smart. Elijah was dead, gone forever. I had tears in my eyes. "Oh, no.. Katherine, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you! I was just thinking. Why would Elijah ask him not to dagger him instead of not to kill him?", Stefan put his hand around me and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "It's funny.. I never even thought of that. Does it matter?", I looked at him. "I don't want a false hope.", and even if Elijah was alive, how could I get to him. "We should go and try to figure it out. That can't hurt, right?". No, it wouldn't hurt, I am just very emotional when it comes to Elijah. And if Klaus would find out what I were trying to do. He'd either kill me or Stefan. He'd kill Stefan. I wasn't done suffering yet, that he told me every time he saw me in flesh. "He might kill you.", I said finally, I didn't want Stefan to try and sacrifice himself just to help me find out if Klaus was keeping Elijah somewhere and he was still to be saved. "Who? Elijah?", Stefan smirked. "Umm.. No. Why would Elijah kill you?", Stefan was being very adorable at the moment and it was hard to figure what was he trying to say. "Well, you had a thing with me. He might get mad about it.", he explained himself. "Oh, no! Elijah is not like that. Don't you remember, I was planned to be with Klaus, not him. And you are the greatest friend I have ever had! Damon is the problem.", that was the truth. Stefan was my friend! And I loved him because of it. "Yes, I like to have you as my friend. But then you were talking about Damon killing me? I don't think so. I consider myself being stronger than him.", another smile. "Thanks for being so relaxed. I really thought you hated me. And no, again. Not Damon. Klaus.", I looked around me and then turned back to Stefan. "If it seemed that way, I honestly didn't mean it. I'm new at this whole vampire thing. I'm not always as me as I want to be. But I try my best. So.. Klaus is sort of strong and capable of killing me, right?", not that light topic if I can say. "Yes, very much so. And he promised me the eternal misery. So, he's not going to kill me anytime soon."._

_We researched a lot and didn't find anything on original vampires. I was about to give up. Then someone walked to me, just a human boy, about in the age of 12-14. "Hello, miss.", the boy said with an lovely boyish smile. "Hello, little one.", I said back at him. I had no idea why a boy would come and talk to me. Normally mothers kept their kids safe and away from running to strangers in the night_

_"You think you can find him, sweetheart? I'd think again if I were you.", that came through the little boy's mouth but it certainly wasn't his voice. It was Klaus! It freaked me out so badly I screamed and then the boy flinched. "Are you all right, miss?", Klaus' voice was gone. I breathed very heavily. "Yes, I'm fine. Go on then. Your mother is probably waiting for you.", I said huskily. "No, my mother is dead. And this nice man told me you could ease my pain.", the boy said and he started to cry. "Was the man's name Klaus?", I was almost crying too. "Yes! He said you'd know him.", his face had brightened so much that I felt like I should just leave him there. "What else he say to you? Is he staying here? Where does he keep Elijah?", the boy looked me like I had gone mad. "He only said you have a tool to make the pain go away.", I shook my head. "No, I don't.", I may be a vampire and everything, but I'm not going to kill a little boy. I left the boy standing there and when I was far enough, I took my vampire speed to action and ran to our house in the woods. "STEFAN!", I yelled when I was at the door. I heard Stefan drop on the floor, he had been laying down on the couch, my scream had frightened him_

_"So you two are in love?", Damon asked angrily. "What? No! Why would you think that, brother?", Stefan said, his voice was shocked. I was in my room listening the conversation between two brothers in the living room. "You are always with her!", Damon continued. "I know, but it's not what you think.", Stefan sounded annoyed. "If it's not that, brother, then what is it?", Damon demanded to know what we were doing. Stefan answered with a silence. "Come on?", I knew I could trust Stefan not to tell him. It was for his own good. I didn't want Damon to die. "I can't tell you, I promised not to.", Stefan said and heard a bit of sadness in his voice. "I get it. I'll leave you alone. I know when I'm not wanted.", Damon's voice was not as peaceful as his words were trying to be. "Damon.. Please don't leave me.", Stefan moved to stop his brother from leaving, they had moved to the yard, so I could see them through the window. "Stefan, I wouldn't want to get between you and your girl.", Damon said and he looked to the window I was standing. I turned away. In my mind, it would be better if he left, he would be safe. We we're so close on finding Klaus and Elijah, me and Stefan._

_They talked for awhile, I closed them out of my mind and turned to the research about daggering an original vampire, not staking but daggering. Stefan said there was a difference. I didn't want to have false hope, but.. Elijah was the love of my life._

_"He has gone.", Stefan said suddenly and interrupted my thoughts of Elijah. "I am sorry, Stefan. But don't you think it'll be better now? You can go find him after all this is over.", I said and tried to stay positive. "If I'll survive.", Stefan said and sat beside me. "I'll do anything in my power to make sure you will live to tell the story.", I said with a smile, it eased him a bit. "So, where we are going next?", and by that we were back on trying to find Klaus and the assumed coffin where Klaus kept Elijah._

_We had to leave town. It didn't bother me or Stefan, but every day I became more and more worried about him. He was too excited about the mission we were on. He was certain Elijah wasn't gone forever. Stefan had this idea about mansions. We should check all the mansions around. There were a lot of mansions, everywhere. So we were checking if any of them had vampire residents._

_We left the carriage near the gates of this really huge mansion. It resembled the mansion I stayed back when I was human. Stefan went to the door. Because if it was Klaus, I wouldn't have a chance on finding Elijah.  
_

_"No!", I yelled. "Please don't kill him! Kill me!", I cried and stepped away from the coffin. Klaus turned his head towards me, but didn't let go of Stefan. "Where's the fun in that, Katerina?", he said with a cold smile. "Stefan just tried to help me.", I bit my lip and looked very closely at the stake in Klaus' hand. Klaus dropped the stake and looked Stefan right in the eyes. "You do not move until I say you can.", then he let go of Stefan and moved his way to me. "You know I can't let you awaken my brother.", he looked Elijah who was laying in the open coffin. I didn't say anything, how could I. He looked at Stefan for awhile and then back at me. "He has potential. Not many can do what he did. Distract me. And I can't let both of you leave.", I had no idea where he was going with this. "I'm going to keep him until we meet again.", I gasped. "But it's Stefan.. He is needed. He has a brother.", I said in a shock. "So do I.", Klaus looked Elijah's body and then closed the coffin. So close, but so far away. "Off you go then.", Klaus turned to me ans smiled. "But..", I started and looked at Stefan who was still standing in the place Klaus had compelled him to. Klaus also looked at Stefan. "Go, before I compel him to kill you.", he said and started to walk me to the door. "Would you want your lover to kill you?", he opened the door. I hesitated, but there was nothing I could do to save neither one of them. "He's not my lover.", I said before walking to him. "Why are you doing this to me? You never loved me. What has Elijah done to deserve this?", and as always, he just laughed. " Sweetheart, that's none of your business. You should stop asking stupid questions. Now, go.", I looked at the coffin and took a step towards it. "Go! Now!", Klaus yelled at me and pushed me out of the door. I pressed my head to the door and sighed. "I love you, Elijah. Until the end of my days.", I turned around to leave. Something cracked inside of the mansion and I stopped. "Nik, You can't do this to him!", it was a woman's voice. "Let him go!", the woman continued. "This has nothing to do with you, Rebekah.". Another crack, I started to run away and didn't stop until I was back in town. I was crying._

"Let him go.", Rebekah said again, highlighting every word she said. Klaus wasn't in the mood on fighting with his sister so he turned to Stefan and looked him in the eyes. "You're free to leave.", after releasing Stefan, Klaus turned to Rebekah. "Are you happy now?", he said and stormed out of the mansion to make sure Katerina had left. She was gone and Klaus went to the stables to see the horses. He wanted to go for a horse ride. Rebekah would make sure this Stefan would leave the mansion.

Stefan looked stunned and he couldn't get his eyes away from Rebekah. "Hey..", he said with a shy smile. Rebekah was pleased with that. "My name is Rebekah.", she curtsied and smiled to him. Stefan smiled and bowed to her. "I am Stefan Salvatore.", he looked at the coffin. "Can't you let him go?", Stefan lowered his voice. Rebekah looked at the coffin. "It's empty.", she said and walked to the coffin. "I'm sure it's not.", Stefan walked to her as she opened the coffin. She let out a very loud scream of anger when she saw Elijah laying inside of the coffin. She put her hand on the dagger and took it off. Elijah was still lying still. "Shouldn't he be moving?", Stefan asked and looked Rebekah with a bit of scare in his eyes. "Not yet. Soon.", Rebekah said and she was crying. "I bet he has Kol and Finn somewhere too.", Stefan pulled her against him, to hug her. He didn't ask anything about who these men were.


	3. I need you now

I thank you so much for your reviews! They make me happy :) so keep them coming? ;) And the questions I got.. I don't know if I'll ever write on Klaus' pov, you'll just have to wait and see. Same goes to the one that why did Klaus did that to Elijah and Katherine? He will tell you, I promise :)

I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you like it too! I feel like I should apologize because of all the mistakes I have in here, but I think you already know English isn't my first language :) Please tell me what you think of it? So... hope you like it :)

Thank you! Hopefully soon is more to come! I'm still waiting for Elijah and Katherine on TVD, but I did love the new episode ! 4x02.

* * *

_I felt something dripping on my face and I gasped. It was blood and I opened my mouth and drank as much as I could, then I slowly opened my eyes and saw two faces looking at me. One of them was my little sister Rebekah, the other one I didn't recognize. Rebekah was holding a glass of blood in her hand, I took it and drank all of it._

* * *

_"Elijah, how are you feeling?", Rebekah whispered and looked to the door nervously. "I see Klaus hasn't allowed you to wake me.", I said and stood up. Now looking both of them more carefully now. "Oh.. Elijah, this is Stefan Salvatore.", Rebekah said and closed the coffin now. "And you need to leave, before he notices anything.", Rebekah continued. I cleaned the extra blood on my face and put the glass away._

* * *

_"Katherine was here with me.", Stefan said in a way that it was supposed to mean something to me. "Katherine? Who is that?", I said and looked at their clothes. "How long was I in there anyway?", they both looked at each other and then me. "How long?", I demanded to know, looking my sister in the eyes. "It's 1864.", Stefan said and he looked frightened. I gasped a bit. "So you're saying that my dear brother, Niklaus, kept me in a coffin over 300 years?", my voice raised to the end. They didn't answer, I didn't need them to answer. "Elijah, you need to leave before he comes back!", Rebekah told me again. "Why? I can face him.", I sat on top of the coffin. Rebekah sighed._

* * *

_"Katherine is Katerina, how can' you not see that? Nik told me about you two.", Rebekah pulled me up. "Please, Elijah.", she said and looked at Stefan. "Stefan helped Katerina find you. Nik has been torturing her ever since your blood turned her to be a vampire.", I looked Rebekah in a shock. "My blood did what?", I asked and let her drag me to the door. "She's a vampire now.", Rebekah said again and then she hugged me. "I've missed you so much! I didn't know you were here.", she let out a cry._

* * *

_"Katherine turned me and my brother.", I looked at Stefan and nodded. "Will you help me find her? I.. I need to tell her something I should have told from the minute she fell in my arms for the first time.", I said remembering that day._

* * *

_"Sorry.. I just.. Se is really alive?", I let out a laugh. "My dear, Katerina..", they both looked at me like I'd gone mad. "You don't know anything.", I said and rolled my eyes. "Mr. Salvatore, will you help me or not?", Stefan moved to me and Rebekah. "Yes I will. And you can call me Stefan.", he said and looked at Rebekah. "Will you join us?", Stefan asked in a way I knew he fancied her. "Of course she will come. Klaus is not going to be happy with her after he finds out you let me go.", I said and started to walk to the door. "Actually, Elijah.. You need to change clothes first."_

* * *

It was hard to get him out of the house without anyone noticing. The servants were almost like linked to Klaus, if they saw him, Klaus would know. I don't know how it was possible, but Klaus always knew. So I needed to go distract them because Stefan was not a familiar face. I just simply asked them to know where Klaus had gone. That gave Stefan and Elijah time to run out from the gate and to the woods where they would wait me.

* * *

"Thank you. I will see him when he gets back.", I told them and started to walk back to inside, but I made a quick change of direction and in a few seconds, I was out of the gate, with Elijah and Stefan. I knew we had no time to stay there so I rushed both of the men to the carriage Stefan and Katerina had left there.

* * *

"I wonder why she didn't take these when she left?", Stefan looked confused while he climbed to the carriage, he was the one to take us back to town where he had left with Katerina. "She was scared of Nik.", I said when I was inside of the carriage with Elijah. I looked at my brother, he looked sad. "Are you all right?", I asked. He nodded and smiled, it was not a happy smile.

* * *

_"Where is she?", Stefan had gone through that little house at least 10 times already, like she would appear out of nowhere. "She's not here.", Rebekah finally spoke. "Are you sure she is even alive?", I asked because I haven't seen her since the day I gave her my blood back in 1492. "She is! I assure you, she is alive. I mean, she is a vampire.", Stefan turned to Rebekah. "You saw her, didn't you?", he wanted her to help me believe._

* * *

_"Actually, I didn't. I got there right after Klaus made her leave.", Rebekah turned her head to me. "But I heard her voice.", she smiled. "What did she say?", I asked carefully. "That she'd love you, until she will be gone forever.", that sounded like something Katerina would say, but I wanted to see her, to hug her tightly and never let go. I didn't want to hear her from other people. I needed her now._

* * *

_"She's not here. So why don't we go?", I said and turned my back on both of them. "Do you think Klaus will come after us? Because Katherine said that he always finds her.", Stefan said and closed the door for the last time. "Not at first. But yes, I think he will find us. And I want you to know, I will do anything to protect you. Both of you.", I said and turned to look at my sister and this friend of Katerina. "If you don't mind. I'd like to be alone now.", I said and walked to the carriage and locked myself in there._

* * *

_"Is he all right?", I heard Stefan ask my sister. "I don't know. I've never seen him like this.", she said with a huge sigh. "It's love. I can tell. He loves her.", Stefan's words were right. I did love Katerina. I know I shouldn't, not even now after so many years. Love made me weak. Love is what got me into that coffin. I would never blame Katerina, she didn't deserve that._

* * *

_One thing I couldn't understand was a simple question; why? Why did Klaus dagger me? I had done nothing against him. Katerina did nothing, she just happened to fall in love with me. What was Klaus' motive on keeping us apart? That I didn't understand._

* * *

**After few months.**

* * *

We had lost the track of Katerina. We had no idea where she might have gone. Stefan didn't know her that well. I didn't want to say it, but the tension was tearing me apart. Elijah had to hear it.

* * *

"Elijah.. May I say something?", I asked and stepped to his room. We had gotten a house to stay in so we wouldn't have to sleep outside. "Of course, Rebekah. You can tell me anything.", Elijah didn't even look at me, his eyes were closed and his hands were holding a glass of blood. "It's about Nik. Have you thought.. If Nik has..", I couldn't say it out loud.

* * *

"If he has killed Katerina?", he opened his eyes and looked right into mine. "Yes.", I said with a whisper. "I thought about it. But then I remembered what Stefan told us.", Elijah was still looking at me, I turned away. "What's that?", I couldn't possibly remember all the things Stefan had told us. "Klaus wants to make Katerina's life miserable. He won't kill her.", Elijah's voice were very convincing and I didn't know who he tried to convince. Me, or himself.

* * *

"Where is Stefan anyway?", Elijah stood up and walked past me. "Hunting.", I turned to him. "Elijah, maybe we should just go home.", he turned back at me. "Why aren't you with him? You two are always together.", his eyes met mine. "And if by home, you mean to back to Klaus. I'm not going. I'd rather spend eternity alone than go back to the brother that killed me because of a woman.", he sounded angry.

* * *

I knew Katerina never was just a woman to Elijah. So I shut my mouth. "He wanted to go alone. Sorry I bothered you, brother.", I hurried back to my room and sat on my bed. "How can she make this so difficult?", I let out a sigh and buried my head to the cushions.

* * *

_It was getting very frustrating! I hadn't seen or hear from her in hundreds of years and it was getting more harder each day to really believe she was still existing. It had only been months since I was awaken from my coffin._

* * *

_And what Rebekah had said, it made me even more sad that I already was. Because I didn't really believe in my words. Stefan had told what Katerina had said to him. But it wasn't good enough for me. Because yet again, it was just a hear talk to me and also to Stefan. How could he know what Klaus had said to her?_

* * *

_I waited downstairs. I waited Stefan to come back. He always took his time, they both did. I didn't move on my spot until I heard noise outside. "Stefan, I need you to tell me where to go next. I cant just sit and wait any longer.", I looked at the door, it was still closed. "Stefan?", I stood up from the chair I was sitting. "Are you there?", I asked with a little bit of worry._

* * *

_Something kept me from opening the door. I had a feeling I shouldn't open it. That didn't make any sense, because if outside were Klaus instead of Stefan, it wouldn't keep him out. There was no human living in the house._

* * *

_Rebekah walked downstairs and looked at me. "Is it Stefan?", she asked, I didn't answer. "Okay, I'll check.", she rolled her eyes and walked to the door. Her eyes met mine when she hesitated as she put her hand on the doorknob. And finally she opened the door. "Are you sure you heard someone come? I mean, there's no one out there.", Rebekah stepped away so I could see outside. "I am sure. There is someone.", I was sure of it. "Stefan?", Rebekah stepped outside and looked around. "No, Elijah. He is not here.", she walked back inside and closed the door._

* * *

_"Please.. He took my necklace.", it was very quiet sound and I froze. It was Katerina. In a second I was outside and looked for her. "Katerina?", my voice was almost as weak as hers. "Where are you?", I looked at the shadows and moved there. Rebekah was standing at the door, looking shocked. "Nik found her.", she said like it was a big surprise._

* * *

_"Elijah.", Katerina's voice was more stronger now. "Is it really you?", she let out a cry and then I saw her. My eyes met hers and I felt complete again. "Katerina.", I couldn't stop it, my eyes filled with tears as I walked to her and helped her up. "It's me.", I said softly and I lifted her in my arms. "It is you!", she said with such a joy I could feel both of us shiver. "Let's get you inside. Rebekah, move.", I said and put my hands over Katerina to protect her from the sun. Then I moved us to the house as fast as I could. The house was dark, so it would be safe for her to be._

* * *

_"Elijah, I can't believe it's you!", Katerina cried and she hugged me so strongly it almost hurt. "It's me. And it's you.", I couldn't get my eyes off of her. I loved her so much._

* * *

_"I leave you two alone now.", Rebekah said and she opened the door I had just closed very slowly and then she was gone. I turned my head to Katerina. "I thought you were dead for so many years, I can't believe you're here!", she was crying more openly. "Shh.. It's okay. We're together now.", I caressed her skin and smiled. "Elijah.. I.. I love you!", Katerina smiled to me._

* * *

_"Please, don't leave me.", she said and was still crying. It confused me a bit. "Why would you think that I'd leave you? I just got you back!", she needed to hear me say it. I had never said it to her, not when she was awake, but still I was waiting for the right moment._

* * *

_"Because of Klaus. He will haunt me forever.", I shook my head. "No, I won't let him hurt you any longer, Katerina.", I was better at hiding from Klaus than she was, and I would hide from him if there was no other way._

* * *

_"I love you, I have always loved you. And I will keep you safe, no matter what it takes.", Katerina looked shocked. "You have never told me that you love me.", she said quietly. "And I am sorry for that. Because I do love you.", she smiled and it made me smile like an reflex. I loved that smile._

* * *

_"I think 372 years is enough, don't you think?", and with that I placed my lips to hers and kissed her with such a passion I almost scared myself. She pushed herself more closer to me and kissed me back. Touching her was a bliss._

* * *

_In that moment, I was more happy than I had ever been in my life._


	4. To be afraid, or not to be?

**I am really sorry for taking this long again, I had a writers block or something, and I lost my inspiration ! Also now that I wrote a chapter I really needed to write, I had a dramatic experience yesterday..**

**I loved your comments on the chapters before and I feel bad to keep you waiting, so here it is ! :)**

**I hope you like it, I liked writing it.**

* * *

I left them alone but I was standing outside of the house for a moment, I envied their love. I wanted that for myself and that made me think of Stefan, where he was? So I ran to the town and tried not to be seen by many, if Klaus had find Katerina, he might still be around here somewhere and I didn't want to get daggered. But what was stronger than my worry about myself, was that I had no clue where Stefan was, I needed to know if he was safe! I needed to find him, NOW!

* * *

I started to asking people had they seen him, I described him but nobody had seen a man like Stefan, so I compelled few men to try and find him, that was probably a mistake, Stefan was not a fan of taking people's free will away, but in that moment, I didn't care, I just needed to find him.

* * *

"Rebekah, what are you doing?", I heard a quiet voice behind me, it startled me and I turned to hug him as tight as I could. "Are you okay?", I said and he was gasping for air. "I am if you let go", Stefan managed to say, so I let go and without thinking, I kissed him. That felt amazing, since I had only dreamed of it, finding Katerina was more important than kissing Stefan, or so I claimed to myself. Stefan was surprised at first but then he pulled me closer and kissed me back.

* * *

"We need to get back at the house, as soon as possible!", I said after I got myself to calm and not jump up and down about the kiss, I kissed STEFAN SALVATORE! Like that was supposed to mean something? Well Stefan was gorgeous, that meant something!

* * *

"Hmm.. What has happened?", Stefan asked and he was smiling and I felt so happy I had to close my eyes for a second. "Klaus has happened.", I said quietly and opened my eyes just to see how shocked he was. "Let's go!"

* * *

_"I can't leave here, you know that. I'll burn!", Katerina said with tears in her eyes. She was leaning to my shoulder and I had my arm around her. "Well, we have blankets and we are fast", Rebekah said and she looked really worried.  
_

* * *

_"Don't you think he would already be here if he knew you two had found each other?", that was Stefan. Well that thought never came into my mind. "What happened when he took your necklace?", I asked and smiled at Katerina so she wouldn't be too afraid.  
_

* * *

_"I.. I think he thinks I burned. I was just passing through town when I saw him.", Katerina took a long break. "She has a tendency on doing that.", Stefan said a little smirk on his face, Katerina gave him a stern look and Stefan stepped behind my sister.  
_

* * *

_"Tell us?", Rebekah said and I saw her taking Stefan's hand to her own, that made me smile a bit. Katerina took a long breath. "I have never ever seen him so angry. I thought that was the end of me.", another break, now Stefan didn't say anything.  
_

* * *

_"Please, we need to get going. Katerina, tell us.", Rebekah said more demanding now. "It's Katherine now.", she said and looked at me. "No, for me you are always Katerina.", I said and kissed her forehead, she smiled.  
_

* * *

_"Well I was standing in the middle of the street when Klaus came to me, a lot of people around us, he yelled something about how he is the only one he can trust and honestly, he seemed lonely for one moment, but then he ripped it off my neck and I started to scream.", she was crying now, I talked her with soothing voice and told I wouldn't let Klaus hurt her ever again, I was certain I could keep that promise, I wasn't afraid of Klaus.  
_

* * *

_"The worst part was that nobody reacted, they didn't even look at me! So that must mean Klaus had compelled all of them.", she took another break and I turned my head to Rebekah who looked angry, sad and shocked all at the same time.  
_

* * *

_"Then he left. Last thing he said to me was..", Katerina took one long breath again before she continued. "You are done, it's over. That's what he said and then he vanished like he always does."  
_

* * *

_"How did you get away?", Stefan's voice was worried and also curious. There was a strange look in Katerina's eyes. "I think.. I saved myself.", we all looked at each other and then again to the woman I loved.  
_

* * *

_"What do you mean? You could ran away from the sunlight and get to somewhere dark?", that was Stefan, he looked very concerned and I started to think that what had been between him and Katerina when I was locked in a box.  
_

* * *

_"No, I actually saw me, outside of me. She looked exactly like me. Everything but her hair was the same. Her hair wasn't curly like mine it was straight.", she looked our shocked faces. "I know, I know you think I'm crazy! But I'm positive! A woman who looked like me saved me, she carried me to the woods and saved my life. She left just before you opened the door.", Katerina looked at Rebekah.  
_

* * *

_"How is that even possible?", Rebekah said in a shock. And I thought to myself that we lived in a world where pretty much anything was possible. Meeting the love of your life after decades for example.  
_

* * *

_"Did she say anything to you?", Stefan asked and I needed to sit down so I walked to the chair behind us hoping Katerina wouldn't collapse from the shock she was still in, but soon as I stepped away, Stefan was right beside her.  
_

* * *

_I changed looks with Rebekah, but neither one of us said anything. "She said your name, Stefan.", Katerina put her arm around Stefan's neck and leaned closer.  
_

* * *

_I got some jealousy issues I had to figure out. It was positive something had happened between the two of them, I needed some air so I walked outside without a word, Rebekah followed me and I saw Katerina's sad face, she wanted to come too but couldn't.  
_

* * *

_"My name? Are you sure?", Stefan asked when Elijah had closed the door behind them, I saw he didn't like the way I touched Stefan, but I couldn't let go of him. I nodded. "Yeah, I didn't hear everything she said but I'm sure she said your name."  
_

* * *

_He looked confused, I started to think that every man around me was confused very often, not Klaus though. I had never seen Klaus confused!  
_

* * *

_I knew Elijah was listening outside of the door, but I couldn't help it. "I missed you, Stefan. Are you all right?", I said softly and heard Rebekah mumbling something.  
_

* * *

_There must have been something going on between Rebekah and Stefan? I didn't know and I didn't ask. Maybe I didn't want to know? How it ended up like this, this was ridiculous! I just got the love of my life back and then I realize I have some sort of feelings towards Stefan, was that true? I don't even know anymore.  
_

* * *

_"I'm okay, just missed you. And my brother. Have you seen him.", he was asking about Damon, I did see him but somehow I couldn't tell Stefan that I had spoken to his brother.  
_

* * *

_Damon had gone saying he never wanted to see neither one of us again and I didn't try and stop him when he left. It was just weeks after I got away from the mansion where I had to leave both Elijah and Stefan behind me. "No, I haven't seen him.", I said and took a deep breath.  
_

* * *

I got myself in the middle of love triangle, I was sure of it! Stefan acted so differently now when Katerina was around. And I was fool enough that I had kissed Stefan just a few hour earlier!

* * *

Elijah had this look in his eyes I couldn't read, but one thing I did know, I didn't like that look. But honestly, my brother is not the type that kills the competition, not Elijah. Klaus was a different story.

* * *

"What about the look-alike?", I asked when we were having dinner later that night. It was obvious that Klaus thought Katerina was dead, so we could stay here for awhile. Elijah said that it wouldn't be safe for me to leave alone, like I even wanted to! But his point was that Klaus would find me, that I certainly didn't want! He would dagger me for what I did.

* * *

Stefan would also be in danger if he left, he said that he wanted to leave and find his brother, Elijah said he couldn't do that, not alone. So I started to think we were becoming some sort of private investigators, always finding people. First Katerina and now our next missing person would be Damon Salvatore and then there was the Katerina look-alike.

* * *

"I don't know, can we just eat?", that was Katerina, she looked very tired so I shut my mouth and started to eat what was left in my plate, I took a long sip from the glass of blood and sighed. I really hoped this wouldn't be horrible disaster.

* * *

Me, Elijah, Stefan and Katerina, working together to find missing people and try not to be found by Klaus, that was the scary part, I was scared of my own brother, how wonderful..


	5. Back to Mystic Falls

**I got part of my inspiration back so here's a new chapter (: hope you like it!**

* * *

The whole thing was starting to tire me! It was no point of running from me I will always find people who try to run from me!

* * *

That one day when I got back from the stables I noticed Rebekah was gone, no note or anything! That made me jump a little, I had woken her to keep me company.

* * *

Her violation against me was minor compared to Elijah's. Rebekah had run away when I accidentally admitted that I killed our father, I mean _their_ father. Mikael wasn't _my_ father. And when I woke her, she didn't bring it up.

* * *

But what Elijah did to me, it was far more difficult to handle. Because he made me _feel_ something I didn't like to feel, it was a horrible feeling! People call it 'envy'.

* * *

I envied Katerina's love for Elijah and the denial Elijah himself were, he loved her too. How could someone be happy when I wasn't! What I did to them may seem selfish and cruel for some people, _soft _people. I felt it was right and they deserved it!

* * *

I didn't love Katerina, I never did. But I didn't want Elijah to love someone either.

* * *

I always told Elijah, Kol, Finn and even Rebekah (when she listened to me) that love was vampire's greatest weakness and we definitely weren't weak! After Tatia I didn't want to feel that ever again, my brothers and Rebekah were different.

* * *

Kol, Finn and Rebekah still believed in love no matter what I said. Only Elijah was on my side! He was, until that Katerina rolled in our lives! I blamed myself for a little while, that lasted for an hour or a minute, time sometimes fly by so fast I can't catch it.

* * *

I blamed myself for letting Elijah bring her in our home! And for the fact that I left them alone, together. But after seriously thinking it through, it wasn't my fault, it was deep down in Elijah, if it wasn't Katerina, it would've been some other girl in some other time. But they had to pay.

* * *

So after I found out about this great love, I had a nice dinner with my brother I made sure he thought I was fine and they were safe from my.. anger. Because that way I could know more about them.

* * *

After the dinner I simply told him I was sorry but I had to dagger him, he fought against me but I was stronger, I'm always stronger.

* * *

After I made my silly little humans move Elijah to his coffin I took his blood because I needed that the second part of my plan. Making Katerina suffer I had to turn her into a vampire and what would work better than Elijah's blood? Since they were so _in love._

* * *

Now that Elijah had fled with Rebekah, I knew I couldn't find them. So I went after the second best; Katerina. It took months to find her, she kept quiet, but I am positive she didn't know about Elijah's escape from the coffin.

* * *

Now that she is dead I feel better, her life means nothing to me, shame it didn't feel the same to Elijah. I needed my brother, Elijah was the one I got along the best.

* * *

I was in a place where I couldn't free Finn, he would leave me instantly and go after the girl he loved. I'm starting to think my siblings _are_ weak. Kol and I, no need to go there. But it's better now, Rebekah and Elijah will come back to me, meaning if I don't find them first.

* * *

Rebekah is always making me feel everything! It sickens me because I am a _monster_, I'm superior to other vampires and especially to humans! She always insisted to find me a woman, that was impossible mission, but if she decided something, it was difficult to change her mind.

* * *

_We left town soon after our group of three turned to group of four. Stefan needed to find his brother and Katerina told later on that she had spoken to Damon few months earlier. Stefan didn't speak to her in weeks after that, it kinda made me smile. But Katerina was sad so it wasn't good for me._

* * *

_I even had to talk to Stefan about it and now I have to watch them get closer everyday! Am I so used to being the second best that I don't step on and say; "Hey, Stefan! She is mine, leave her alone!". Actually I couldn't say that, I didn't own Katerina._

* * *

_It also bothered me that Stefan called Katerina as Katherine, not a big change some might say, but it was enough to make me annoyed at times._

* * *

_"Have you seen Damon Salvatore?", I asked and looked yet another person, I was getting sick of it but felt like it was my turn to help Stefan. After all, he did help me find Katerina._

* * *

_"I am Damon Salvatore.", the man said looking at me curiously. "And who are you?", Damon said and I turned to look at him closely. "Oh, I see. Well I'm done here. Rebekah?", I called my sister since it was her idea to go look alone after Katerina told us Damon wasn't so excited to see his brother or her in awhile._

* * *

_"Is he going to stay with us?", Rebekah asked when we got back to the house and the Salvatore brothers were united once again. "For now, yes I think it would be better. We don't know if Klaus is looking for Stefan.", I said because I assumed that if Damon would leave, so would Stefan. My little sister just nodded._

* * *

_Later I was standing in front of the fireplace, holding Katerina in my arms, not so tightly. "So I actually did remind you of someone, like I looked exactly like someone else?", Katerina asked and I couldn't tell if she was angry or not. I nodded. "Yes. Her name was Tatia.", I said and she turned her back at me. "Could she be the one who saved me?", I stepped closer and turned her around so I could see her face. "No, that is not possible. She is dead, there is no doubt of that."_

* * *

_Her blood was used in the ritual that made me and my family vampires. Soon after she was turned to be a vampire by Klaus. Klaus used my blood, I gave it to him unwillingly. He didn't want to lose her because he loved her and so did I._

* * *

_I had to warn Tatia because Klaus has always got a quite a bad temper! She didn't survive for long. Tatia's mistake was me, she broke my heart by being with Klaus, but after she became a vampire she couldn't get enough of me. And that is what got stake through her heart!_

* * *

_"You loved her?", Katerina's voice was shocked and she looked me right in the eyes. "Yes, but it has been over 800 years, I no longer feel that way about her. And she _is _dead. I saw her killed.", she nodded. "So who was the one who saved me? I don't understand how is this even possible."_

* * *

_It was quite confusing. "You had a baby, the girl who saved you must be your descendant.", I started to think about it, how possible it was that a girl in the same age as Katerina would save her and vanish right after that._

* * *

_And what on earth did it mean that she had said Stefan's name, how did she know him? Or Katerina? Could the girl be Katerina herself in a different time to come and safe her from the sun?_

* * *

_"I have no idea. You may be right. We can't be sure to find her so if you don't want to, we don't have to look for her.", I said softly and she smiled. "I'd like that very much, Elijah.", she said and I felt her lips against mine, I never got used to the feeling. And then she kissed me._

* * *

"Are we seriously going back to Mystic Falls?", I asked and was eyeing the "Welcome to Mystic Falls"-sign, it didn't seem to be a good idea. "It has been 145 years, brother. I think it's safe to say nobody knows us here.", Damon said and he was holding Rebekah's hand. They had been together since 1956, now the year was 2009.

* * *

"It's not the only thing I'm worried.", I said and moved to look down to the water. We were standing in the middle of the Wickery Bridge. "They are coming in a few days. Don't worry.", Rebekah moved beside me. "Do you even know how lonely it is to watch the two of you _and_ Elijah and Katherine together?", I said and got back a smirk from Damon. "Yes, you have told us that before.", Rebekah said before Damon could open his mouth.

* * *

"Well it does get lonely", I said and turned my head to the water. "I hope they come quickly, I don't like us to be apart for too long.", both of them knew what I meant by that and didn't say anything. Last time we were split apart I almost got killed, Klaus found us. He lured Elijah back and tried to use me as a bargain.

* * *

But Elijah didn't leave with Klaus or let him kill me. He fought back and we helped, or Katherine, Damon and Rebekah helped, I was tied up in vervain so I couldn't. Damon got me out of there and I still have no idea how we got away from Klaus, but we did and we're still alive!

* * *

"See you at home?", Damon said and turned to leave, Rebekah right beside him. "You mean the Salvatore boarding house? Yes, I'll be there soon. I just need a little snack before it.", I said with a tiny smile, he nodded and by that they were both gone. I took a deep breath.

* * *

It was actually good feeling to be back home. And Damon was right, nobody knew us here. All of the people that did, they were dead by now. I started to look for my victim when I heard a long sigh right behind me. "Wow.", it was Katherine's voice, it didn't make sense. Katherine was with Elijah far away, they'd be here tomorrow.

* * *

I turned to face the voice and immediately noticed that the girl wasn't Katherine. She looked like her though. I couldn't get my eyes of her, there was something in her that made me stop and forget my worries, Katherine never made me feel that way. Was it good thing or not? I needed to stay alive. We didn't say anything, just looked at each other, she smiled and that made me smile too.

* * *

"I'm Elena.", the girl finally said. Elena, it was a pretty name. "I'm Stefan.", I said and the need for me to feed was gone, I didn't need blood, I needed _her_. Wait, what?

* * *

"I know, I've been waiting for _you._", Elena said and she kept looking me right in the eyes. I looked at her with a minor shock. What does that even mean. "Uhmm..", I didn't get anything else out of my mouth.

* * *

She told me a surreal story about how she had travelled back in time to safe Katherine from burning in the sun. When I asked why was saving her so important to Elena, she said that if Katherine had died back then, I wouldn't be sitting on her porch right now. Everything we did affected in our future. Her friend Bonnie had found me in her family's books. Bonnie was a Bennet witch and that meant that she was related to Emily Bennet, Katherine's witch.

* * *

"I fell in love with the thought of you so my aunt's husband helped me find you and then I somehow knew that I had to save Katherine Pierce, also known as Katerina Petrova, from the sun after she had been stripped from her necklace which protected her from the sun."

* * *

"Wow, that sounds pretty.. amazing.", I said and I was still looking at her and I felt this weird tingly feeling in my stomach. "Do you want to come inside, the house is empty.", she asked and we both knew that she knew what I was so that was sort of an big deal to me, and to her.

* * *

I didn't think of Damon or Rebekah before I came to the Salvatore boarding house and received an lecture about how worried they had been and everything. "I think I've fallen in love.", I said and moved myself to the room I had chosen to myself. They both shut up after that, didn't know what to say.

* * *

"_This feels good, just you and me.", she said holding her head on my shoulder. "I love you, Elijah.", it still made me warm up whenever she said that. "I love you too, Katerina. But we really need to get on the road.", I didn't want to leave but we had promised to the others we'd come soon after them._

* * *

"_Mystic Falls, it's been a long time since I last was there.", Katerina said and I nodded. "Longer for me than you.", I smiled and she moved away from the bed, putting some clothes on. She even threw my pants at me. "Thanks.", I dressed myself and then started packing our things._

* * *

_Somebody knocked on the door, I let Katerina to open it so I could keep on packing. Not a good move I suppose. In a second after she opened the door, she started screaming in horror. I reacted fast and was standing in front of her, protecting her from him._


	6. Meeting the family

**I honestly thought this story was doomed, but I see some hope for it after all. So here is nother chapter :)**

* * *

Klaus. _He was standing at the door. "How the hell..", I started but didn't want to continue. "Don't ask, I don't even know how I did find you. You're good!", he said smiling. I didn't trust that smile. "What do you want?", he didn't seem that he'd come to kill us, but then again, he didn't seem that he'd dagger me after dinner too. I put my hand to my chest, on top of my heart. Klaus laughed and I felt Katerina's grip on my waist tighten._

* * *

"_Dear, brother. I'm not here to dagger you. Or kill your.. whatever she is to you? But I did thought you were dead. After the last time I saw you.", Klaus spoke the last words to Katerina, she was shaking. "Shh..", I said trying to calm her. "I meant what I said, I won't let him hurt you ever again.", I whispered and didn't care about the look Klaus gave me. It was not an angry look but he was good at fooling the people who were the closest to him, I used to belong to that group._

* * *

"_I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here because..", Klaus looked down and let out a deep sigh. "I'm all alone. I want my family back.", he looked like he was in pain when he said that. "But you seem to like us more when we're in boxes.", I didn't believe him, at all. "I brought company to prove that I'm serious, Elijah, I miss my family.", he nodded to somewhere in the hall._

* * *

_Soon I saw my two brothers. Kol and Finn walk to us. "He undaggered you?", I asked not looking at Klaus anymore. "He needed some convincing, but finally he did set us free.", Kol said smiling, he pulled me into a hug and Katerina let out a frightened sound._

* * *

"_Calm down, love. I'm not going to hurt you.", Klaus didn't even look at Katerina, it was not easy for him to let Katerina live, but he really seemed lonely, and if Kol, I mean _Kol _could stand to be with Klaus, I could start to think about starting to trust Klaus again. "Good to see you, brother!", I said to Kol and smiled at Finn too. "Where's Sage? And what do you mean by him needing some convincing?"._

* * *

_So almost the whole Original family were having a dinner with the hotel I was spending my night with Elijah. I met Finn and Kol for the first time. Even Finn's girlfriend Sage joined us later. She was over 900 years old and she had a similar story about Finn that I had with Elijah. About the part where Klaus took our men away._

* * *

_We left to Mystic Falls together, the Original family, Sage and I. That'd be fun. Stefan, Damon and probably even Rebekah would freak out when we'd see them. But hopefully that wouldn't be a horrible disaster._

* * *

"Don't you _ever_ talk about anything else than Elena?", Damon let out a frustrated sigh and Stefan smirked at him. "She's coming over tonight.", Stefan said and I didn't like it. I know I am with Damon but I got a little piece of jealousy in me every time Stefan talked about this girl Elena. And that was a lot. "Before Elijah comes with Katerina?", I asked and was rolling my hair around my finger. "I don't know, maybe.", he said and looked at the clock. Then there was a knock on the door. That'd be Elena. Perfect..

* * *

"_I should go first. You'll just scare them to death.", Elijah said to Klaus and the others. "You mean you'll leave me here. With him?", I snapped at Elijah, for the first time ever. His head turned to me. "Of course not. Come with me?", he smiled and didn't say anything about my tone. I nodded and followed Elijah at the door._

* * *

"_Oh my God, you're Elijah!", my voice said when the door opened. I looked at the girl standing there, looking exactly like me! "And who you might be?", I asked when Elijah had frozen to his place. Staring at the girl. Jealousy lift it's head even though I knew he was just shocked we had found my dopplegänger, maybe this one had saved me?_

* * *

"_I'm Elena Gilbert. It's nice to meet you properly, Katerina. Or do you prefer Katherine?", the girl said and now I was staring at her too, Stefan stepped to the door too. "Hey, come inside. Katherine, this is Elena, she saved you while looking for me.", he said and I was getting more confused than ever._

* * *

_The stories were told. Stefan and Elena told the story how Elena had found me and saved me. Damon and Rebekah told the story how Stefan and Elena were like they've known each other for years and they were so in love, I knew Rebekah didn't like it that much._

* * *

_We were really close with her and I knew she still had feelings towards Stefan. I had those too, but my true love was Elijah and had always been. Nothing could come between us, not even death or Stefan or Klaus which usually meant same as death but not this time, or so I hoped. Now I've met his siblings._

* * *

_I let Elijah tell the story to Rebekah, about the family waiting outside. Rebekah freaked out and she was out of the door before anybody could stop her. We saw her in the window, hugging first Klaus, then Kol and finally Finn and even Sage. Stefan was kind of freaking out too, but not in the same way as Rebekah. He was like me, afraid. Damon didn't know how to react and Elena was excited to meet Elijah and now she would meet Klaus, Kol and Finn. I guess she had a thing for vampires or something. Later I thanked Elena for saving my life, even if she only did it to meet Stefan._


End file.
